


Uber

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partner In Crime, Strangers to Lovers, Uber, i did this from 12 am to 3 am be proud of me, i guess thats it, theyre not friend here you know, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Being an Uber's driver, Prompto had his fair share of meeting clients from every walks of life. Some were good, but most of them are, for the lack of better word, a pain in his ass. He usually ignores and forgets about them after a few days later.That is, until one in particular caught his attention...





	Uber

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like making tags

“Can you drive faster? You’re much slower than turtle here,”

“This place has speed trap. And for that there’s no way I’m paying those fine later,”

The ride was unbearably quiet ever since that raven, his client, hopped into his car. As his designated Uber’s driver, Prompto tried to make some small talk at first. However, he was clearly not interested with Prompto’s attempt as he ignored him by looking out to the window. Prompto just shrugged it off since he was used with client like him. That was, until he asked Prompto to be faster. 

“Hmph,” the raven rolled his eyes and turned his focus to the outside again. 

_Rude_ , Prompto pondered.

Again, the silence hung back around them.

When they finally arrived at their destination, the raven-haired man with his storage tube quickly opened the door. He did not even turned around and said ‘thank you’ to Prompto (not the first time for Prompto by the way).

“Hey!” Prompto called him “Don’t forget to leave a review in the apps later. I really need that,”.

“ ’Slower than a turtle’ is the only thing I write in the review for you,” the raven turned around with serious look on his face. Then, he slammed the door close and left the scene.

***

“How dare he said that I’m slower than a turtle! He’s lucky that he’s my client, or I’ll be strangling him to his death!” Prompto rambled to his friend, Lunafreya, in a café.

He and Lunafreya (Luna for short) had been friend ever since their first year in this campus. They hit off quickly as if they already know each other forever. Some believed they were couple at first, but that had been denied by the two of them since Luna outrightly told everyone she thought of Prompto like her little brother while Prompto had ogled his eyes to man’s ass, not woman’s.

Right now, Prompto and Luna were hanging out in a café at this evening as usual. Since becoming one of the Uber’s drivers, Prompto had been rambling about his experiences to his closest friend. Luna had heard a lot of it; some were positive, but mostly was negative. 

“Prompto, that’s the challenge to be an Uber’s drivers. They’re the same as taxi drivers. You just have to deal with it,” Luna gave her opinion. Secretly, it was amusing to see Prompto stressing out about his part-time job.

Pausing for a while as she sipped her coffee, Luna continued “Still, aren’t you worried for picking up strangers on daily basis? Sure his destination happen to be one-way route to our campus, but we never know if he’s a serial killer or something,”.

“Luna, please! Don’t say stuff like that!” Prompo shuddered “Besides, this is the only way for me to make money. Unlike you, ‘Princess’, I’m a plebe who eat ramen as his last meal every day,”.

“Don’t be such dramatic, Prompto!” Luna laughed. Prompto always likes to exaggerate some stuff. This made their friendship more fun to her.

Prompto was about to add something when his phone vibrated in his jean’s pocket. He pulled it out and checked the message he just received. Sighing, he got up from his seat and bid Luna a goodbye.

“Gotta go, one of my client want to borrow my car this night,” Prompto told her. Luna waved him and sent him a good luck too.

***

**Night**

There are a lot of different clients in this world. Yet, there was one particular kind of client that he hated the most of all.

The douchebag who think they owned the world.

Just his luck, his client behind him was one those rich and privileged young ~~fuckboi~~ man. Currently, that douchebag was slightly drunk with his liquor in his hand while two women were entertaining him from both of sides. Their antic was driving ~~no pun intended~~ Prompto crazy and he felt a giant need to leave them at the road in the middle of this night right now.

“Sir, don’t you think it’s better for you to go home now?” Prompto asked him politely as he looked at those trios from the rear mirror.

“Geez man, can’t you chill a bit? I’ve already paid you, so shut up!” this bastard berated Prompto from behind, clearly annoyed from Prompto’s interruption.

“But this is my car! I can’t let you do anything in here!” Prompto’s voice become higher than before, his anger almost reached his maximum. 

“Another word and I tell everyone in the apps that your services are the worst!” the client threatened him.

Fuck this shit!

Without thinking the consequences, Prompto turned around and went furious “Do you think I give a damn about it?! I rather get fired than letting you do whatever you want in my car! People like you deserve to be—,”.

Just when Prompto wanted to give more a piece of his mind, he saw someone was standing in the middle of the road under a lamp post. Quickly to avoid any accidents, he stepped on the brake and the car screeched in no time flat. Everyone in the car ~~except Prompto who was wearing the seatbelt~~ , went flying forward to the front. Prompto snickered with this outcome silently.

“Why the fuck did you stopped?!” the young man scolded at Prompto. He added more of his insult and threat to Prompto as he demanded for more explanation. However, Prompto did now pay any attention to that. His mind was more focused to the figure in the middle of the road.

In front of Prompto’s vision, it was the same raven with the storage tube that he picked up this morning. 

***

It was silence again.

Currently, Prompto was driving for the raven whom he just met at the road before. While the stranger just playing his game in the phone next to Prompto. 

“People like him aren’t worthy. It’s not the world’s loss when they’re gone,” the stranger decided to engage the conversation first between them. His eyes never wavered from the phone anyway.

“But it’s not like our right to punish them, you know...” Prompto replied. Even when his morality said that, his heart actually agreed with the stranger here. Some people just do not worthy to live.

The stranger lifted his head and gave Prompto his little smile. If Prompto had any idea, it was as if that guy knew he did not meant that at all.

“Okey, we just stop here. I’ll bank-in my payment to your account later,” the stranger instructed him. After Prompto braked and stopped his car, the stranger opened the door and stepped outside from the car.

“Wait!” Prompto called the stranger “Name’s Prompto. If you need a ride next time, just call me. You don’t have to use that Uber’s app anymore,”. Prompto scribbled his number on a sticky note and placed it onto the stranger’s storage tube.

“Noctis. But you can called me Noct next time,” the stranger smiled again, this time seemed more honest than before. Just like that, he turned around and walked away from Prompto. 

_Next time,_ Prompto mused, then he drove away from this place and went straight back to his dorm.

***

**The Next Day**

Just when Prompto sat down in the cafeteria, Luna arrived to the scene with worried look all over her face. She ran straight toward Prompto and touched his face everywhere frantically. It was a good thing that they were early and very few people at here, otherwise it made things weirder and embarrassing.

“Geez Luna, what’s wrong with you?” Prompto pushed Luna away slightly to get off her hands from his face.

“Oh, thank God you’re still alive!” Luna sighed in relief before she hugged him tightly.

“Luna, I’m very, very confused right now. Care to explain why are you acting like this?” Prompto asked again.

When Luna finally let go of him, she pulled out her phone from her bag. There was a recent news about a young, corporate owner was found dead yesterday. It was the same man that happened to be Prompto’s client yesterday.

“Prompto, wasn’t this guy your client last night?” Luna asked him.

Prompto stared to the news a bit before answering back “Yup, but how should I know what happen to him after I sent him to his destination. Maybe he accidentally fell into a drain and just died instantly at there,”.

Even with that stupid joke, Luna still appeared intense than ever “You need to be careful Prompto! Honestly, I don’t really like you to become an Uber’s driver here. You should quit right now!”.

“It’s not like I care that he die or not,” Prompto muttered, but Luna hear that one unfortunately. 

“What are you talking about? Why do you sound so mad at him?” Luna was confused. It was rare to see Prompto being angry at someone unless there was a solid reason for that. Did something happen last night?

“It’s nothing,” Prompto avoided the question “I’m just rambling like usual. Okay, I need to go first! Client’s waiting for me!”.

Ignoring Luna’s call from behind, Prompto sprinted away and left her behind. Leaving Luna more confused than ever with his newfound behavior. Luna wanted to chase him from behind, but it was hard to tell where he was going when he suddenly disappeared into thin air. If only she was a track star...

When Prompto arrived to his car, Noctis—or Noct—was already standing next to it. Still with his storage tube that sling over his shoulder, the raven asked him a favor “Prompto, can you help me?”

“Like you need to ask,” the blondie grinned happily. Without further ado, the two of them got into the car and left the campus together.

*** 

At this moment, Prompto parked his car at a parking lot that located inside a building at the highest level. This place also happened to be just next another corporate organization building. Since it was still early in the morning, there was nobody here except Prompto and Noctis.

“So, who’s your next target here, Noct? Pimp? Traitor? Smuggler?” Prompto questioned him with giddiness. He was quite excited to see the raven in the action again. Noctis swore it was as if he was dealing a child here in this car.

“Just someone on my list, Prompto. It’s time for him to ‘go’ now,” Noctis replied back. His eyes were staring to the phone for the dead pool. He needed to make sure he was not making any mistake here. When he was confident enough that the person outside was the same person who bear the same name in his phone, Noctis uncapped his storage tube and pulled out his equipment. He assembled them and it became a rifle in his hand.

“This guy had been taking the orphan’s money,” Noctis explained a bit some detail to Prompto “As he got rich, he treated them like nothing more than slaves,”. Carefully, Noctis placed his rifle on the opened window and made sure his eyes locked onto the target with the help of his scope.

“That’s very smart of you,” Prompto praised him, eyes to the next building too “No one would’ve thought to check a rifle inside a tube,”.

“I’m an architecture student, it’s kinda mandatory for us to bring this tube everywhere whether we like it or not,” Noctis giggled at the end of it. 

The next day, another new headline popped up about the murder of a rich philanthropist. 

*** 

**Three months later**

“Well done, Prompto! Since when did you become smarter than me?” Luna’s eyes widen when she looked at Prompto’s paper.

Their class had just received the exam paper back from their lecturer. Prompto usually one of those students who _almost_ failed in this class if not because of some sympathy marks. Surprisingly, this few months showed some positive change to the blondie; one of them was that he got the A+ in this class. That made everyone, including their lecturers, shocked with this turn of event. Prompto simply took the paper and said ‘thank you’ to them.

“I never thought you could be this terrific when we had study group together before. Who taught you?” Luna was curious. 

“Sorry Luna, I can’t tell you. I’ll be dead if you know,” Prompto smiled in return, yet still not answering her question. He looked at his phone anxiously as he waited patiently the class to reach to its end. Just a few more minutes...

“What’s wrong with you? Got a date or something?” Luna elbowed at him teasingly. Beside his marks, Prompto had been dressing up himself lately. Instead of those casual and simple clothes, he started to don himself with some fancy attire. Right now, he was wearing a typical black suit without buttoning them up. She had to admit, he looked charming with them on. 

Again, Prompto just smiled to her. When the lecturer finally done with their class, everyone got up from the seat and scrambled away from this hall. Luna bid Prompto a farewell before she left with her girl friends. Prompto waved her goodbye and waited patiently for everyone to be gone. When there was nobody else left, Prompto stretched his arms and finally got out from the hall. Outside, Noctis was already waiting for him.

“Prompto, can I have a ride?” was Noctis’s first question like usual. That had become some normalcy between them. With Noctis meeting him first before asking Prompto if he can ask for some help or if he can lend him a ride to somewhere else.

“Yeah, sure! Let’s go, my class already ended anyway,” Prompto nodded. 

The two of them walked together and started to talk mundane things. They started to become more comfortable with talking to each other unlike their early stage of meeting since Noctis prefer quiet environment. That change after their relationship status had turned from acquaintances to friend right now.

“Why are you looking at me as if you want to eat me?” Prompto asked him bluntly. He noticed that Noctis had intense gaze on him from his head to his toe. It felt weird to be seen like that by him.

“Oh, nothing,” Noctis averted his eyes from Prompto now. The blondie did not catch a sly smirk on his face as Prompto decided to pry more into him.

*** 

**At an Abandoned Warehouse**

Prompto parked his car quietly not far from this building. He looked around and saw nothing except trash and dirt everywhere. There was no sign of human from the outside. The two of them stepped outside from the car with their stuff.

“Noct, where are we? Are you sure they here?” Prompto asked him, confused with the lack of any living being at this place.

“Yup, we’re at the right place,” Noctis nodded as he looked to the address on his small notebook. He put it back inside his pocker. After that, he pulled out his rifle from the tube and assembling them while Prompto took out both his gun that he hid inside his laptop bag. They also tossed their tube and bag into the car before Prompto locked his car. Silently, they walked toward to the warehouse and hid from the outside first. 

“You ready, Noct?” Prompto turned his head to Noctis, asking him the question. He seemed to be a bit nervous unlike usual. It was not a surprise to Noctis since this was the first time they are dealing with a big group of people together

“It was suppose to be me who ask that question to you, not otherwise,” Noctis smiled and patted Prompto’s shoulder “Are you ready, Prompto?”.

“Of course I’m ready! After all, you said I’m the best partner you ever had!” Prompto replied before recklessly entered into the building and surprised the enemies at the inside of the building. Everyone started to shout everywhere and tried to attack Prompto blindly. Prompto dodged them all swiftly as he never failed to miss his targets at here.

“Please try to be careful, idiot,” Noctis advised him with fondly voice. Followed him from behind, Noctis shoot everyone down and had to make sure none of them managed to get close to Prompto. Likewise, Prompto took down anyone’s lives that even tried to kill Noctis here.

The two of them always had each other’s back, are they not?

*** 

**Bonus**

“Man, being a hitman is much more fun than an Uber’s!” Prompto twirled his guns as his victorious fare. 

Leaving a pile of dead bodies behind them, the two of them left this place and walked toward the car. The blondie unlocked the car and both of them got inside it. They started to reassemble their weapon back into pieces before hiding them back into the bag and tube. 

“I never thought someone would say being a hitman is much fun,” Noctis snorted, amused with Prompto’s words. Normal people would not say like that with a grin on their face after they just create a massacre here.

“Well, you’re lucky that I decided to ‘strip’ myself a bit for you,” Prompto joked. He did not think the possible result would come when he said those words.

Since right after that, Noctis grabbed him closer into a bone crushing kiss. The shocked blondie tried to escape from the raven’s grasp, but it was no fact that Noctis was much stronger than him at here. 

When Noctis released him, he smirked “You look so hot in this suit, _Prom_?”

Before Prompto could answer anything, Noctis pulled him and crashed their lips again. For some unknown reason, Prompto ended up onto Noctis’s lap in this car. Instinctively, Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis as the raven-haired man kneaded his ass. They were clearly turned on right now as their clothed erection grinded to each other in this tight space.

Just when Noctis was about to unbutton Prompto’s shirt, the blondie snapped out and slapped Noctis’s face “We’re not having sex in my car!”

“Why not?” Noctis whined. It was hard for him to control himself right now, seeing disheveled look of his _partner_ made him want to jump onto Prompto and fuck him right here, right now. Besides, Prompto’s ass was very soft on his hand a moment ago.

“No means no! I’m not having sex in this car! Do you know how hard it is to clean up the mess afterward is?” Prompto raised his eyebrow “Plus, I’m the one who drives here, so suck it up!”

“I rather suck ‘something’ else here~” Noctis placed his palm to Prompto’s clothed erection. He wanted to tempt the blondie to fall onto his seduction so he can have his wicked way without any time to waste.

Sadly, while it did aroused Prompto, the blondie chose to hold himself and got off from Noctis’s lap. He inserted his key and revved up the engine as they left this place. For the first time ever, Prompto saw Noctis was pouting next to him on the passenger’s seat! If only Prompto had his camera to capture this moment~.

“Don’t act like a child here, Noct. Besides, it’s not like I’m saying no here,” Prompto grinned. 

That was when Noctis realized Prompto parked them in front of a hotel here. 

“Don’t you think a bed is much more comfortable than a cramped car seat,” Prompto whispered from behind Noctis “With a space that large, you could do pretty much anything to me~”.

That did something with Noctis’s dick here. Without any time to waste, they check-in for a room and dashed to there. Just about Prompto closed the door, he turned around the door hanger to ‘DO NOT DISTURB!’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based from a one-shot comic by my favourite local comic artist (Xanseviera) with title as 'Uber' from her 'Love Track'


End file.
